52 Vol 1 32
* Elongated Man * Starfire (Koriand'r) Supporting Characters: * Accomplished Perfect Physician * Lobo * Osiris (Amon Tomaz) * Rama Kushna * Sobek * Teen Titans :*Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) :*Argent :*Beast Boy :*Bombshell :*Captain Marvel, Jr. :*Enigma :*Flamebird (Bette Kane) :*Harlequin (Duela Dent) :*Kid Devil :*Más y Menos :*Mirage :*Miss Martian :*Molecule :*Offspring :*Pulsar :*Raven (Rachel Roth) :*Red Star :*Talon :*Young Frankenstein :*Zachary Zatara Villains: * Felix Faust * Terra-Man * Yeti Other Characters: * None Locations: * Nanda Parbat * San Francisco :*Titans Tower Items: * Helmet of Fate Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Texas :*El Paso Items: * Blue Beetle Scarab Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Accomplished Perfect Physician | Cast2 = Adam Strange | Cast3 = Animal Man | Cast4 = Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) | Cast5 = Argent | Cast6 = Beast Boy | Cast7 = Bombshell | Cast8 = Captain Marvel, Jr | Cast9 = Elongated Man | Cast10 = Enigma | Cast11 = Flamebird (Bette Kane) | Cast12 = Harlequin (Duela Dent) | Cast13 = Kid Devil | Cast14 = Lobo | Cast15 = Más y Menos | Cast16 = Mirage | Cast17 = Miss Martian | Cast18 = Molecule | Cast19 = Offspring | Cast20 = Osiris (Amon Tomaz) | Cast21 = Pulsar | Cast22 = Rama Kushna | Cast23 = Raven (Rachel Roth) | Cast24 = Sobek | Cast25 = Starfire (Koriand'r) | Cast26 = Talon | Cast27 = Teen Titans | Cast28 = Yeti | Cast29 = Young Frankenstein | Cast30 = Zachary Zatara | Cast31 = | Cast32 = | Location1 = Nanda Parbat | Location2 = California | Location3 = San Francisco | Location4 = Titans Tower | Location5 = | Item1 = Helmet of Fate | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on December 13th, 2006 (February, 2007 by indicia). * This issue is the first canonical appearance of Más y Menos. Más y Menos are twin speedsters who appeared previously on the Teen Titans animated series. * Offspring is largely based on the character of Plastic Lad from Earth-23 continuity. * This issue includes a flashback to events from ''52'' Week Three, when Black Adam brutally murdered Terra-Man. * The "war" that Accomplished Perfect Physician speaks of is World War III. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "The Quest for Nanda Parbat!... Who wants to be a Teen Titan?..." * The title "Seven Days in Nanda Parbat" is a reference to the 1956 and 1997 films, Seven Years in Tibet. * The character, Young Frankenstein, is likely named after the 1974 Mel Brooks film, Young Frankenstein. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 52 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}